Farkle Meets World
by Cyfis
Summary: After Smackle finally breaks up with him, he caves, Stanford gave him a full scholarship, he might just take up on that offer.
1. Chapter 1

This was it… Farkle Minkus was 18 years of age and has given up.

Despite all of his attempts at keeping his friend group together in one cohesive bunch all he had done was isolate himself from them and after his former significant other Smackle had decided to "take a break" from their relationship, he had nothing left in New York. His once childish love for Maya and Riley had dissipated over the past year as they began to slowly forget about him while they pursued the All-American boy Lucas. Farkle had come to terms with it. He was a Farkle, he was a genius, he was lonely, he wasn't loved despite all of his attempts and he finally caved; he went home, checked his mail, and accepted the full scholarship to Stanford University in California. Despite originally applying for NYU in order to stay close to his friends, he had decided now was the time to leave, he had nothing left, why fight for a lost cause?

He thought all of this to himself while on the plane, snapping out of his daydream he focused on a few papers he was writing. Letters… who were these for again? It couldn't have been that important… he folds the paper and puts it in his jean pocket, proceeding to get up to go to the bathroom; now was not the time to mope, he was going to the best college in the world academically, his father was proud, and he had nothing to worry about now, he… was happy.

After a six hour and forty-five minute flight, Farkle groggily gotten up from his slumber with everyone else starting to shuffle off the plane, he took his book bag and followed the line of people walking off. The smell of plastic and old people filled his nose as he entered the airport, walking to the nearest gift shop he thought it would be nice if he sent his father a souvenir from California to tell him that he made it there all right, he settled on a small key chain that had a palm tree and a sun dangling on small chains. After he bought the key chains he had also gotten a few stamps and envelopes in order to send the key chains.

Leaving the airport he had gotten to his condo; he had thought to himself how fortunate he was, while other people his age were cramped in a small college dorm, he had gotten a condo all to himself. He took a step into the new home and seeing a small flower pot on the living room table, he wasn't too surprised when he found a note on it.

 _Good Luck in College son! Don't forget to give me a heads up when you need a few more spending bucks._

 _-Dad_

He chuckled to himself, a secret he kept from many people was he was rolling in it, his father was the owner of a massive corporation and since he was the main heir, his father got him anything he wanted. He used to jokingly say to his dad, "I want a small loan of a million dollars" with a terrible impression of Donald Trump and would always face palm when in the next day he saw that his bank account had a 1 with six 0's added to his bank account courtesy of his father.

But now was not the time to think about that, Farkle was... tired, he just... wants to sleep, and sleep Farkle... did, passing out right at the kitchen table.

'I hate jet lag'

Back in New York.

Riley had something bothering her, similar to a gut feeling she just felt something was… off...

"Hey Maya,"

"Yeah?"  
"Remember Farkle?"

"Who?"

"You know, Farkle, remember? It's been a year and honestly I don't think we've talked to him since last August."

"Oh yeah… I kinda forgot about him…"

Over the past year Maya and I have been obsessed over a country boy named Lucas and we both kind of got over our addiction after he had found himself a girlfriend and moved back to Texas.

"I wonder how he's doing right now," Maya remarked

"I don't know, you wanna try calling him?"  
"We should get to sleep, tomorrow is our first day of college after all Riley"

"Alright… maybe tomorrow then,"

"Yeah, night."

Maya POV

God how did we forget about Farkle?

Farkle POV

After waking up early in the morning, I really just wanted a banana; I'm not being gay, I just really feeling like suc- eating a banana. Moving up everything in my body almost simultaneously popped back into place.

"Oh my god… remind me to never sleep at the kitchen table"

"Reminder set, 'Don't sleep at the kitchen table' would you like to add a time?"

I quickly turned around to see an Amazon Alexa just sitting there on my kitchen table, jeez if technology was any more unsettling it might as well be a horror movie.

I check the cabinets and fridge to see if there was anything to eat, anything at all would've been perfect but of course there were only notes.

 _Go buy food_

 _-Dad_

Well his Dad wasn't stupid, this is a perfect way to go around town and explore which is probably what was on his Dad's mind when he wrote those notes. Farkle fixes his hair and gets ready to leave, after all, he starts school next week.

Walking downtown he noticed a small theatre, and after around 2 hours of mindless wandering, his stomach rumbles and finally Farkle finds a market on 601 Gilman Street.

'Remember this address'

I choose to buy a few mangos, bananas, and other fruits.

Walking back to my condo, when I get inside I put down all of the fruit on the kitchen counter and start preparing the envelope to mail back to dad, folding the top over I puts it in the mailbox and walk back inside.

I take a mango and cut it up, pulling out my phone to check reddit I almost choke when I see a text from none other then Riley Matthews.

 _How are you doing Farkley?_

Well shit.

How does one talk to someone they haven't talked to in a year; I just put my phone back in my pocket and try to forget about it, I pull out the textbooks and study for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle POV

Fifteen months into college and I can officially say I haven't learned a single damned thing and it's starting to get frustrating. All the teachers do is make me sit there while they ramble on and on about something I already know.

" , if you're so confident about your knowledge then please, explain to me what quantum entanglement is," my teacher said wryly, waking me up from my nap

"Quantum entanglement is the theory that two atoms are related in where when one atom performs an action, the other one is effected is one way or another. This theory also states that distance does not matter, as I believe Albert Einstein had explained it to be "Spooky action at a distance". To sum fully sir, Quantum entanglement is what occurs when two photons interact at a physical levels,"  
"Very good ," My teacher gulped down. I've started to make friends here, some I've taken particular interest in, but beyond that I haven't done much college as everything they talked about I already knew about. While I have free time I run around town, walk around and just do basic cardio, of course I don't have a six pack but I think I'm much more healthy then I was a few months ago.

Today is my last day of class before I go back to New York for Thanksgiving, I'm not sure why my father was so adamant for me to go back to New York, he could've easily come to me but I'm happy to oblige for the person who raised me since I was little. Finding a job here was easy, and while I might have all the spending money I want I still felt that finding a job was an important part of being a college student so I found a small store to work in and everything has been pretty normal.

"Alright class, have a great Thanksgiving, I'll see you after break"

I get up, grab my book bag and walk out the door seeming to be more tired despite the fact that I slept all class,

"Hey Farkle!"

"What do you want Leslie?"  
"You're so cold, I just wanted to say hi,"  
"Well when I first met you when you were trying to copy my notes, I don't exactly have a good perception of you,"

"You're so harsh Farkle," she pouted,

"Yeah whatever,"

Leslie was a girl who wasn't doing so hot in the class, I give her my notes to copy after class is over knowing I won't ever use them with my perfect memory,

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Going back to New York to see my pops,"

"And someone else?"  
"No." I said coldly

"Well sheesh Farkley, I would assume you had at least a few high school friends,"

"Drop the topic already, here's the notes alright, just go,"

"Yep, thanks!" She said, walking away.

I walk back home and pack up for my flight back to New York, I looked at the fruit that I had bought last week and packed an apple into my backpack along with a water and walked around the door.

Getting back to New York I didn't feel much, I've only been gone for a year and three months, it's not like much has changed, I met my dad at the terminal and he let me drive us home which was actually kind of fun. He asked me pretty normal questions like "How are you" and "How are your studies" which I responded to both with a simple word, "fine".

Walking back into my old room hit me like a ton of bricks, the old aroma of deodorant and teen angst filled my nostrils, I'm not sure how to react to everything other than just taking a nap.

Third Person POV

Riley and Maya had both finished studying for their tests and both had decided to go to the roof of the building to relax, being that their school was still in New York, they haven't moved out of their old homes yet, but this time as they were going up the fire escape they noticed that someone was inside of Farkle's dusty old room, just laying on the bed face down,

"Riley! Riley! Look! Someone is in Farkle's house,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you think he broke in?"  
"No… I don't think so, I mean maybe…"

"Let's give him a scare,"

"What? No, we don't even know who that is, for all we know that could be his dad,"

"Why would his dad come back from a business trip and faceplant into his son's bed?"  
"I mean… it's possible,"

"Whatever, I'ma go give him a spook!"

"MAYA!"

Maya opens the window from the outside and slowly tiptoes towards the person who allegedly broke into the Minkus household, signaling for Riley to get in, she gets ready to grab the person by the arms.

"Riley, he's out cold, common!"

Riley hesitantly walks back into Farkle's old room, remembering the Universe diagram he had on the ceiling and makes her way over to Maya's side.

Maya holds up hand signals to tell Riley when they're going to strike.

'3'

'2'

'1'

Maya quickly grabs the body from their back, holding them still as they start squirming around, she quickly holds her hand over the person's mouth as Riley runs to find the light switch,

Farkle POV

I started freaking out.

"MMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" I tried calling Dad over to my room with no avail as the person holding me still had their hands over my mouth, the lights come on which just blind me like a flashbang.

"Who are you and why did you break into Farkle's room?"

Wait.

Hold on.

Is that... Maya?

"MMMMMMMMMPH!"

"Maya, I don't think he can talk with your hand over his mouth,"

"Oh yeah,"

She said releasing her death grip on my lips

"I LIVE HERE, IDIOT!"

…

"Farkle?" Both said in unison,

"Yes you nitwits,"

Maya dropped me immediately

"Care you explain to me why you assaulted me in my own house? I can report you both to the police,"

Third Person POV

Farkle turned around and the only thing that you could hear was a shared gasp from all of them in the room. Riley and Maya both turned into extremely attractive women, almost perfect bodies were the only thing that Farkle could see and while Farkle wasn't exactly the most attractive of men, there was still a difference compared to when they last saw him. He was taller than both of them with a much more defined jawline, his shoulders had decided to become broader and he was much more man then he was boy.  
After the silence Riley started talking...


End file.
